Betrayed part II
by SecondxToxNone96
Summary: It's been roughly two years since Shadow's betrayal. With Twins on the way, King Sonic and Queen Sally couldn't be happier. But Someone is going around murdering people and leaving strange messages for the them. Can they stop it before its too late?
1. Silent scream

**A/N**

**Alright, it's explanation time. I was working on Sonic School days and I wanted to write a few chapters so I could post them easier...and my computer crashed. A lot of stuff was wiped from my hard drive, including the story. So I kinda gave up on the story...but that doesn't mean that I am done with it for good. I just don't want to deal with it right now, I'll get to it when I can.**

**So, to make up for the almost four months that I have been away, I am posting the prologue for my next project... Betrayed: part II. I don't think I need to explain much about it, other than it is the sequel to Betrayed.**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

><p>It was a bitter cold winters night in New Mobotropolis. The stars sparkled in the night sky above the town park. The park was illuminated by the lamps placed along the hiking trails that made up the area.<p>

A young couple jogged through the park, hands intertwined in each others. They wore heavy jackets and hoods covered their heads to protect them from the chilly air. The two had been running for about an hour, and they decided to find a place to rest.

There was a small clearing in the wooded area that surrounded the hiking trail they were on. They took the opportunity and sat down there. The boyfriend, a gray and black dog, laid down on his back and looked up at the pitch black sky. His girlfriend, a blackish brown cat, laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest. The couple stared at each other and smiled.

"Ya know," The girlfriend started, a hint of seduction in her voice, "there's nobody around..." She put her hand on his chest and began to walk her fingers up and down his body.

"I like the way you think." he responded as he rolled over, placing her underneath him. He began to kiss up her neck, causing a small moan to escape from her lips. She kissed him back and the young lovers embraced each other.

But before they could continue any further, a rustling came from the bushes off to their left. The girlfriend, who was now on top of her boyfriend, shot up from kissing him to look around.

"What was that?" she asked in a worried tone. The last thing she wanted was someone walking in on him and her.

"It's nothing..." He said, trying to convince her. But she was still worried, the boy sighed and pushed her off of him. "fine...I'll go have a look around."

He pulled out a mini flashlight and headed toward the bushes. The girl sat and waited for him to come back with a "there was nothing there" or "It was just a bird". After a solid five minutes of waiting, he hadn't come back. She stood up and headed towards the bushes where the boyfriend had departed. She looked in the bushes to find nothing...not even her boyfriend.

She was starting to get irritated "I swear if you sneak up on me, we're through!" Then she tripped and fell over a small object. A closer look revealed it to be the flashlight. Now, she got scared. As she tried to get up she felt her foot touch something.

Using the light, she saw that it was a_ head_.

A_ severed_ _head_.

Her _boyfriend's severed head._

All she could do was scream as she turned around to run, only to run into her boyfriend's headless corpse hanging from the trees by it's leg. An even bigger scream came, and she ran from the area back on to the hiking trail.

She was hoping that she could make it to the authorities or even King Sonic, who's castle was closer. She decided to try the authorities first. She ran with tears streaming down her face, it became harder and harder to see where she was going. There was so much tears that she failed to notice the person standing in front of her.

The female cat crashed into the person and hit the ground hard. She rolled over to see who she knocked into, maybe that person could help her.

The person was a little shorter than her, a cloak covered the figures face from view. The girl, got on her knees and begged for help.

"Pl...please...h...h...help. My...boyf...friend and I...were...and...he...and...I..." Her words were getting harder to understand. The figure said nothing, but putting a hand on her shoulder, she reassured her. "do...y...you think...you can...help...m...me?"

The figure shook her head, no. The girl became confused, until she saw the bloody hatchet in the figures hand. When she pieced it together, she ran away.

"HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no one within a half mile that could hear her. She turned to see how far the figure was from her, but the was no one behind her. Thinking that she was in the clear, she stopped. As she stopped, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Looking back ahead, the cloaked figure was standing in front of her. And the hatchet was embedded just below her navel. The girl collapsed to the ground and watched as the figure painfully removed the weapon, and aimed the weapon at her neck.

"Pl..please" she pleaded "You...don't have to..."

"_Yes..._" it responded, the voice was raspy, but familiar "_I don't have to..." _

The last thing that girl saw before the hatchet separated her head from her body was the face of her killer. She knew that face, but it was too late. In one clean swing, the girls head was now several feet away.

"_...I want to."_

The killer put the hatchet away and took out a paint brush-like object. Dipping it in the bodies blood, she began to write on the pathway next to the body.

_That makes 6. Another will end up like this, unless you step down, your highness. :)_

With the message written out, it dropped the object on the ground and exited the park for the cops to find. A sinister smile on the figures face as it pulled down the hood of it's face. It continued down the street to a small house a few minutes away.

A few blocks away, at the castle, King Sonic and his wife Queen Sally slept soundly in their bed. The blue hedgehog had his arm around the chipmunks waist, his hand resting on the round bump on her belly.

A smile stretched across their faces, in the year and a half that it had been since Shadow's betrayal, much had happened. Sonic and Sally got married. They were crowned king and queen. And they were expecting twins. To them all was well.

They couldn't be any more wrong.

**Hope you guys like that**

**I tried to make this a bit more horrific than the last one. As you could tell this was a cliche horror story opening. A few horror films are referenced in this story, especially SAW.**

**So, I can't make any promises on the continuation of School days, but I will try to get back into it.**

**Until then, read and review...and please don't flame.**


	2. Crime scene

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you! And just for you guys to know, I am going to talk a lot about Sally's pregnancy in this story. I am not married, nor do I have a girlfriend or any kids, so forgive me if I am not one hundred percent correct with all of this stuff.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

I woke to the sound of the royal kitchen staff talking in the other room. Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked down to see my wife, Sally, still soundly sleeping next to me.

It had been five months since we found out that she was pregnant, and ever since then she has been reduced to sitting around and sleeping, and she HATES it. The only thing she likes is all the pickles and ice cream she gets to eat because of her cravings.

After getting up, I fix my ruffled quills and put on my kingly attire, consisting of my shoulder cape and crown. I give Sally a kiss on her forehead and leave our bedroom to see what the kitchen staff was talking about. They were gathered around the television, which was turned on to News 11.

Upon noticing me, they bowed to me, "Good morning, your majesty." One of the maids said, "Did we wake you?"

"It's not that big a deal." I replied, "What's going on?"

She moved out of the way, so I could better see the TV. On the screen was Sasha the cat, the head reporter, at the town park. Behind her were two body bags, blood was all over the place.

"_For those of you just tuning in,_" Sasha began, "_There has been a terrible tragedy in New Mobotropolis. Another Couple has been found dead. The boyfriend's head was severed from his body, while the girlfriend's jugular was cut after being stabbed in the stomach. The authorities have also found a message written next to the female victim. Here it is now."_

The camera zoomed in on where the female's body was. There, written in blood was a message:

_That makes 6. Another will end up like this, unless you step down, your highness'. _And a texting-like smiley face was drawn underneath.

In the past few weeks, random couples were being brutally murdered, but there was never any messages or anything. Now apparently, the Killer was targeting people to attract my attention.

The camera went back to Sasha, who continued with her report. "_This message has apparently been written to King Sonic and Queen Sally. It is unknown on how they are related to this crime-_"

"Hey, guys..." said a sleepy voice from behind me. "What's going on? I heard my name." I turned to see Sally looking at us, her eyes had a few dark circles around them.

"It's nothing!" I interject quickly so she would avoid seeing or hearing the TV. The last thing she needs right now is to see a murder scene with a bloody message written to her. So I begin to direct her to the living room, also signaling the staff to change the TV's channel.

She sat down on the couch and I helped her put her feet up. Another thing she liked was all the attention I was giving her. I don't mind it so much, but I often find myself waking up at three in the morning to get her something. Not even Eggman had me up that early in the morning.

"So, how'd you sleep, Sal?" I asked as one of the staff members handed her a cup of tea.

She looked at me with a pleasant smile, "Oh, just wonderful!" Then her smile darkened, "Except I kept waking up every thirty minutes...and it was a pain in the ass to wake you up." Her expression then went back to happy, "But I know how busy you've been lately so I can't blame you."

I gave her a smile and got up, being around her when she has mood swings is _not_ a good idea. Once I entered the other room, I quickly closed the door and faced the staff. They gave me a look as if they were expecting me to yell at them.

"Call Nicole, Knuckles and Antoine." I order them, "Tell them to meet me at the park."

"What are we going to tell the Queen, Sir?" asked one of the male staff.

"Just tell her I went out for some air."

I left the castle and headed through the gates toward the town park. On the way, several Mobians greeted me. Megan Acorn, the widowed wife of Sally's late brother and former king Elias, was taking a walk with her daughter Alexis and they greeted me. I also saw Rotor and we chatted for a few minutes. He was reduced to a wheelchair after Shadow's betrayal, but he modified it so it is faster and can fly.

After making it to the gate of the town park, I waited for Knuckles, Antoine and Nicole to arrive. Nicole took no longer than a few seconds to arrive, I keep forgetting that she was a part of the city. Knuckles arrived a few minutes later. And Antoine came shortly after that.

"How's it going, blue?" asked Knuckles.

"Good," I reply, "Why don't we go check this thing out?"

We entered the park and headed toward the crime scene, which was swarming with reporters and civilians. Several police officers were keeping them at bay. We pushed our way through the crowd until we reached the officers.

"We would like to enter." I say to one of them.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said, he was eying a reporter trying to get to the crime scene, "But civilians are not permitted on the crime scene."

"I think my credentials speak for themselves, officer." I say to him. He turned his head to see me and almost jumped out of his boots.

"Y-your m-majesty..." He stammered whilst bowing to me, "I-I-I did not know that it was you. P-please, forgive me."

"It's alright. Just let us pass please."

"Yes, sir." He moved out of the way and we crossed under the yellow caution tape to the crime scene.

Once inside, we walked to the site where the message was. A forensics team was just about to clean up the mess when we stopped them. They had managed to pick up little to no evidence at all. We convinced them to give us a few minutes.

Knuckles and Nicole kept me covered as I walked towards the message that was written for me and Sally and began to examine it. We didn't want any cameras spotting me and to have my wife see me out here.

"So zis is why I was called out here?" Asked Antoine, "Sonic, I don't have ze time to watch you exzamin a crime scene. I've been busier than ever since Jacques was born and with our second un ze way..."

"There is no way finger could have written a message this neatly." I say, cutting off Antoine. "It was painted, with most likely a paint brush. Nicole, Search the bushes for any sort of writing instrument."

She began to search the bushes and I walked over to where the boyfriend's body was found. Upon observation, it appears as the killer got the jump on the kid and hacked his head of with several blows. So either the weapon was the definition of dull, or he wasn't that strong.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Nicole as she came out from one of the bushes with an object in her hands. "I've found it!"

She handed me a six inch long artist's paintbrush. The bristles were smeared in blood and it looked as if there was some residue on the handle. I only had one thought on my mind.

"We should get this to Rotor. I saw him about ten minutes ago so he shouldn't be far. He could help us." I say the the group. We left the crime scene and headed for Rotors house, it was the most logical place where he would be.

The killer wanted my attention and now he's got it and he's got another thing coming if he thinks he'll get away with this.

**A/N**

**There's Chapter 2 for ya!**

**And I'm still working on Sonic School days. I seem to have a serious case of writers block when I come to that one fanfic for some reason.**

**Any ways, please review and DON'T Flame.**


	3. a little more time

**I don't own Sonic**

After a few minutes of walking, we reached Rotors house. Antoine knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again and still no one answered.

Antoine turned to face us, "Zhere iz no one here, guys." he said.

This time it was my turn. I shouted out, "Yo Rote, You here?"

The door slowly opened and Rotor peaked around it to see who it was. He looked relieved to see it was us, as if he were expecting someone else.

"Oh, hey Sonic." he said, "What's up?"

"We need a little help, buddy." I said taking the brush and showing it to him.

"Is that from the murder's last night?" Rotor asked, already knowing the answer. He open the door to it's full extent and signaled for us to come inside.

We entered his living room and sat down on the couch, he wheeled in and position himself in front of us. The room looked very clean, a little too clean for a guy like Rotor, but it wasn't my place to judge an old friend.

"Sonic and Nicole found that at the crime scene." stated Knuckles as I handed the brush to Rotor.

"And we need you to analyze it for us." I said.

Rotor took the paintbrush over to his computer and scanned it. The computer was huge and took up a good portion of the wall. Many different buttons and electrical devices were jutting out from it. The computer began to process the data, but it said that it would take a few minutes. Rotor turned around to talk to us.

"So how's it been going with you guys?" he asked.

"Not too bad," I replied. "With the twins due date only a few months away, Sal hasn't been doing much."

"And Jacques has been quite a hassle since Bunny has started with our second." said Antoine

"And Julie-su and I have been trying for our first." Knuckles replied.

"How's that been going?" asked Rotor.

Knuckles sighed, "Not so well. But we're trying."

"How's life been treating you, Nicole?"

Nicole gave a weak smile. "Fine, these murder's have kinda taken up most of my schedule. I haven't gotten any footage of him. That brush is our only clue to finding him."

As soon as she said that, the computer behind Rotor buzzed. He turned to see what came up.

"Well-" Rotor said, "Our killer wears gloves."

I face-palmed myself, "Oh well, that narrows it down by about 3 people." I sarcastically remarked. "Any _useful_ info?"

"Not that I can find." Rotor answered, "However, if you can give me until tomorrow I might be able to find something for you guys."

As much as I anted answer right now, I guess I had no other choice. "Alright, Rote. We'll be back tomorrow."

We thanked Rotor for his hospitality and began to leave out the front door. Once we left we decided to go our separate ways and meet back here at about ten the next morning.

**Rotor's POV**

I closed the door behind Sonic and his friends and locked it. After wheeling myself to the window to check if they were gone, which they were, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Are they gone?"_ asked a figure behind me. It was_ him_. At least, I think it was him. He wore something around their face to mask their voice. And that cloak didn't help either.

"Yes, they're gone." I replied, turning to face him. "And _they_ will find _you_."

A slight chuckle escaped the figure. "I hope that they will. Just not yet. Which is why _you _are going to stall them for as long as possible. Or the price for betraying me will be costly "

I was sick of him, he thinks he can threaten _me?_ "Do you really think I will betray my friends so easily?" I asked. "I would rather _die_ than betray my friends!"

"Oh, I know, Rotor. But I never said that I would kill you. But I will kill _her_." he said, handing me a hand held phone.

A small scream escaped me as I saw that it was playing a video. The video was of an unconscious Amy Rose. She was bruised from head to toe, her pink quills were scorched, I could go on but the image was gruesome.

"She's alive-for now." he remarked with a slight hint of happiness in his voice. "Stall Sonic and his friends for a while longer or my next victim will be her."

"You're a monster." I shouted.

"I'm not the monster, your friend, Sonic is. And I am here to end him."

The figure disappeared into the darkness and was gone. I was left alone in my house to ponder what to do. If I betray the figure, Amy is going to die because of me. But if I betray Sonic, he will most likely be another victim to this guy's rampage. I don't know what to do.

I really hope Sonic can catch this guy. If he can't a lot of people are going to pay.

**A/N**

**Sorry I got sidetracked with this chapter. This one was giving me a bit of trouble because I didn't think this entire fanfic the whole way through, especially when it came to the killer (I had the identity planned from the start but everything else was unplanned) But I have a pretty good idea where I am going with this so don't expect to wait too long for the next chap.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. After today

After our little meeting at Rotor's house I decided to run back to the castle. Upon arriving, I spotted several dozen reporters and any sort of news folk swarming at the castle gates. No doubt they wanted my take on the recent murders. Luckily, I knew a ay in around the back of the castle so I wasted no time in getting there and going inside.

I walked into the living room, where Sally was sitting on the couch where I left her. She was asleep with her head resting on a pillow no doubt given to her by a staff member. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, that I almost didn't want to wake her. But when I sat down next to her, she woke and turned her head towards me.

"Hi." She said softly with a smile. "One of the maids said that you went out for some air?"

"Yes, I did." I said laying my hand on her leg. "I ran into Megan and Alexis. They say "Hi.""

"Oh, good." she replied. "I hope they've been doing well."

"It's seems like they were."

We continued our talking for a few more minutes. I tried to make sure she didn't hear anything about last night, without making myself look suspicious. The less that Sally knew, the better she had no idea about what as going on.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Other than the fact that Sally made _me _go and get her all these random foods to satisfy her cravings. And she wanted only me to get them. She even told the staff to make sure I was the one who got them. Normally I could just order them to do it, but because Sally is pure royalty, she outranks me by just enough. Ugh.

By the time that Sally had gotten up, I was already gone. I told the staff to make up another excuse for me while I went to go see Rotor.

Everyone was already at Rotor's when I got there. He let me in and brought me to his computer with everyone else.

He pulled up the info that he found. It all looked like a foreign language to me but he started to explain it to us.

"I did a little analyzing on the brush." He said, "And I managed to find where he might have bought the brush."

"That's a good start." I told him. "Where?"

He took out a pen and piece of paper and began to write something down. He proceeded to hand it to me and I took it. And that's where I noticed something.

His hands were trembling and almost soaked in sweat. He also looked like he had slept all night. I became very concerned.

"Uh...hey Rote. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Sonic. I feel perfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

He sounded like he was telling the truth but his eyes were telling me a completely different story. His eyes were expressing fear, but not just any kind of fear, the absolute worst kind of fear. I gave that same look when I saw Shadow dragged Sally out to make an exchange for her brother. What he had done to her, made me fearful. And now Rotor was expressing it, obviously he wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I played along.

"Oh, no reason. You just look tired, that's all."

Nicole then decided to speak up. "Sonic, I believe we should make our way to the location."

"I agree with Nicole." Antoine said, "And where are we going anyway?"

I took the paper and read it to myself. But there was no location, no address, just a small note.

_He's watching us. He's making me trick you. If I don't help him, he'll kill Amy._

I looked to Rotor with the very same expression he gave me. If the killer had Amy, then this was very bad. He looked to me, then shifted his eyes to the hallway behind me, then back. If I didn't know any better, I would say that someone was standing behind me in the hallway. Taking the hint, I turned around.

Immediately, A cloaked figure ran down the hallway towards the back door. I ordered the others to call the police, then gave chase to the figure.

He burst through the back door and into the alleyway. I followed and attempted to grab him. I missed. Unfortunately, my speed just wasn't what it used to be and I began to fall behind. It seemed like I was going to lose her until the cop cars blocked off the alley.

However, there was a fire escape and he took it to the roof, I followed closely behind. The chase took to the rooftops. A police helicopter and several news helicopters took up the sky and lit up the roof for me. It made it easier to find him, he was running towards the edge of the roof and stopped. He then turned to face me.

Now that the light was shown I could finally get a better look at him, if there was anything to look at. His cloak and hood covered pretty much all of his body but the face, which had other things covering it.

"Out of rooftop?" I asked, sensing victory.

"Don't think that just because you cornered me that you have won." He said, his voice distorted by some type of gas mask over his muzzle. So recognizing his voice was out of the picture. Also, he wore red-tinted goggles so I couldn't tell his eye color was. This guy really didn't want me to discover his identity.

"Well you have nowhere to go." I retorted, "Unless you're planning to fight me, which is a bad idea."

I put my fists up, ready to fight. A chuckle came from the figure as he pulled out a combat knife and charged at me. I quickly avoided it and rolled away from the follow up attack. That's pretty much how the fight went, he attacked, I dodged. I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted to exploit him. With the camera's from the news copter undoubtedly filming, I could show everyone how weak he was before ripping that cover from his face. Even if he _somehow_ managed to escape me, people will know that he couldn't even beat to an aging hedgehog.

"You honestly think this is going to work?" he said continuing his attack.

"Funny," I said, "I was gonna ask you the same."

"You always have to play the funny guy, don't you?"

"Yup. That's kinda my thing!"

"I mean, do you really think people will follow you after I hand you your ass?"

"From where I'm standing, you haven't even touched me yet."

"Keyword: yet."

He unexpectedly stopped and pulled out a cylinder shaped device. Upon further inspection, it was a detonator. He activated it and I was knocked off of my feet. The ground under me exploded and sent me into the wall of the building next to me. I hit the floor, hard.

The figure walked up to me and picked me up by my throat. I was too dazed to fight back. He brought me to his face so that we were eye to eye. Although I couldn't see his face, I bet he was smiling.

"You really think I didn't plan, in case that idiot told you about me. I knew he would tell you, but I didn't think that it would be this soon."

"Now, as I was saying earlier." he began, "Do you really think people will follow you? Things are about to change, Sonic. After today, people will doubt your leadership. After tomorrow people will lose faith in you. And after the next day, I will take everything from you. I will make you know what it is like. I will make you feel what I feel. I will make you _suffer_, like you made me suffer!"

He threw me to the ground and I looked up at him as I began to black out. His cold eyes stared into mine. He said one more thing to me before I passed out.

"This is my revenge, Sonic. And after today, _nothing_ will be the same."

**A/n **

**So how was that? I hope I got the point across with the killers speech that this is a personal vendetta against him. But the question is, why? Stay tuned and you might just find out.**

**In the meantime please review and favorite.**


End file.
